


Guessing Game

by foxxbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, I swear its not as bad as these tags make it out to be, I'm procrastinating my homework I'm literaly in an ap class someone help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Murder, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot, cuz that's the whole point of this au, there's nothing too bad just mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxbird/pseuds/foxxbird
Summary: {ONESHOT}Last month the sky was yellow. Last week it was brown. Yesterday it was orange. Today it's green.Hannah Jacobs, River Yung, Harris Mckinley, John Parker. The sky flashes with their colors.And their deaths.*based off of the au where the sky changes colors every time someone is murdered...okay hear me out--*





	Guessing Game

It’s a normal thing to wonder what your color is. Some people dress in their favorite color and hope that they guessed right, some even dye their hair, but that’s all it is...a guess. I chose not to guess, because the day I see my color is the thing that scares me to most. 

The second thing that scares me is the sky. Well, to be fair, it scares everyone. Why the government decided to create a disco party of doom, I have no idea. They turned something meaningful into a looming mark of death. Right now, that looming mark of death is green. 

“Earth to Juris?” I snap out of my daze and tear my eyes away from the sky, turning them to the face of my friend with a sarcastic roll. “Yeah, Kat?” Her face is cast with a hue of lime green, thanks to the sky, as she smiles back before talking again.  
“You know, I think green’s a pretty color. Much better than that scary orange from last time.”  
I furrow my eyes, sighing quickly.  
“I don’t like either of them. Did you know that the sky used to be blue?”  
“So? It was blue last month.”  
“No, I mean blue all the time. And not that heavy dark blue from last month either, a pretty light blue. Except at sunset and sundown, then it would be yellow and orange before turning completely black. Then, in the morning, the cycle would repeat.”  
She seems to be in deep thought as she stares down at her shoes.  
“That sounds pretty.”  
She sighs lazily before adding. “But that was a long time ago, Juris. This isn’t too bad either.” 

“Yeah,”  
I scoff, remembering going to sleep to an orange sky and waking up to a green one. Most people don’t even bother to watch the news, but if the whole damn sky is going to tell me someone’s been murdered then the least I can do is find out who. John Parker, 20 years old, shot at a Walgreens parking lot in Tennessee. When the news reporter showed a school photo of him, green didn’t seem like his color. His hair was dyed a fiery red. I suppose he guessed wrong. 

“...this is worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie this has been sitting in the dusty corners of my google docs for over two years now :D
> 
> I have a lot of random one-shots and I've been wondering if I should post them? Do a little series? Idk?? 
> 
> anyways love you guys, take care <3


End file.
